Revival
by Aloe Vera
Summary: An old friend returns to exact revenge on a certain white-blood cell and his cold pill friend. But will he end up losing sight of his goal for a girl? Find out. (I'm no good at summaries. Rated for mild swearing. R+R. No flames)
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be nice. I like reviews, so don't be afraid to criticize,   
just don't be too harsh. Also, flames will be used to cook marshmallows.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters. WB owns it, not me.   
Also, Kimmie is copyrighted to me. Now on to the story..  
.  
-------------  
.  
(Outside, wilderness: 5:34 am)  
  
A beautifully clear, pristine little pond, full of life, sat peacefully in the early morning silence.   
Suddenly, a figure splashed through the surface, gasping for air. The figure swam to the shore and   
pulled himself out of the water, coughing and sputtering. He looked up wide-eyed and breathing   
heavily. He slowly pushed himself back to his feet and looked around him, confused and a little   
scared. Looking down at himself to make sure everything was okay, he calmed down   
and slowly regained composure. "Whoo. That was some ride.", he said as he pushed back the   
long, purple dreadlocks that hung around his face.  
.  
-------------  
.  
A/N: If I get enough reviews, I'll continue this. If not....we'll see. I may continue it anyway. 


	2. It Begins

(Downtown Frank, 5 1/2 months later: 6:43 am)  
  
It had been five and a half months since Thrax's attack and people couldn't be happier.   
Frank was eating healthier, brushing his teeth regularly, he even lost 16 lbs. The new mayor   
Tom Colonic was doing an excellent job. Ozzy and Leah were in a serious relationship and even   
Drix was dating. Everbody had forgotten the horrible event that took place nearly half a year   
ago, except one. The shadowy figure sat perched on the roof of a building, scowling at the   
people below. The figure stood up growled at the scene, leapt off the building,   
and glided away. The figure landed at the entrance of a narrow alleyway, walking into the dark   
depths. Inside was a mean-looking germ leaning against a car. "Hey Red, what took ya so long?   
We're gonna be late.". The figure growled softly in annoyance at the germ as they got into the   
car and drove off.  
  
--------------------  
  
(Left ankle, 'The Scab': 7:00 am)  
  
A green car pulled up to 'The Scab', two figures got out and walked into the club. They   
walked to a room at the back of the club. "Okay, Red, this is the place. The boss is right   
through there.", the germ said, pointing to the door. "Good. I'll just pay him a little visit then.   
By the way, the name's Thrax.", he said, annoyed. He didn't appreiciate being called 'Red' .   
Thrax opened the door and walked into the room. Inside was a long table lined with chairs.   
At the opposite end was a large office chair, its back turned towards the table, subsequently   
concealing the owner. There were several different germs and bacterium in the chairs. They were   
all looking down at papers on the table. Thrax cleared his throat, causing everyone to look up   
at him, except the one at the end of the table. "So, you're the boss.", he said to one at the end of   
the table. "Why don't you turn around so I can get a look at ya.", Thrax smirked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Okay, let's get down to business, then.", he said.  
  
No answer.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't ya talk?", Thrax chuckled.  
  
Thrax looked at the other germs beginning to get annoyed with being ignored.  
  
"Okay, I've had enough of your little game. Answer me.", he growled.  
  
No answer.  
  
Thrax was getting very angry. "Don't you ignore me!", Thrax shouted. He flexed his infectious claw  
and ran to the end of the table, pushing the germs trying to stop him out of his way. He grabbed the   
chair and swung it around, ready to plunge his claw right through the germ sitting there. But instead   
of a powerful crimelord, he saw a sweet, innocent female virus sitting there. Thrax stared at the female   
for a moment. She sat with one leg crossed over the other and a long tail that snaked out from under her,   
gently entwined around her ankle. He just stared at her looking shocked, trying to understand the   
situation. She looked at Thrax's shocked expression and smirked.  
  
"What's the matter, Red? Were you expecting someone else?, she asked.  
  
"You're--", he started, ignoring the annoying nickname.  
  
"A girl?", she asked, cutting off Thrax. "Or course. Don't I look like one?"   
  
"Well, yeah, but--"  
  
"Nevermind.", she said, cutting him off again. "You wanted to see me about something?"  
  
"Yeah, baby. But--", Thrax began.  
  
"Forget it.", she said, cutting him off, yet again. "I've got an idea. You're gonna help me with   
something."  
  
"What makes you think I'd help you with anything, baby?", Thrax asked.  
  
"I'm quite sure I can get you to do anything I ask.", she replied slyly. "So, what's your name,   
Red?", she asked.  
  
"Thrax.", he replied, still a little shocked.  
  
"Hmm. Well I'm Kimmie. Follow me.", she said.  
  
She got up, pushing Thrax aside, and walked to the door at the opposite end of the room.   
Just as she was about to leave, she turned back and looked at Thrax, still standing where   
she had left him.  
  
"You gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna come with me?", she asked.  
  
Thrax relunctantly followed her out the door. 


	3. The Problem

(The lymphnodes, third precinct: 8:15 am)  
  
Ozzy sat in his office, tossing around paper planes. Leah opened the door as a paper plane   
whizzed past her.  
  
"Hey, Ozzy.", she said.  
  
"Hey, Leah girl. What're you doin' here?", He asked.  
  
"I'm just here to see my favorite white-blood cell, of course.", she said as she gave him a quick   
kiss.  
  
"Actually, Ozzy, I came here to tell you something.", Leah began.  
  
"Yeah?", Ozzy replied.  
  
"The report on the left lung is due in by tomorrow and there's been some suspicious   
activity up there.", Leah continued.  
  
"I'm right on top of it", Ozzy replied in a relaxed tone has he slouched down in his chair.  
  
"Oh and another thing, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight. How about it?",   
Leah finished, clutching the papers she was holding.  
  
"Sure, Leah girl, whatever you like.", Ozzy replied putting on his sunglasses.  
  
After Leah left his office, Ozzy quickly spun in his chair and hopped off. He left his   
office and started walking along the wall till he reached a door marked 'Drix'. He knocked   
several times then waited for an answer.  
  
"Hey, Drix where you at?", Ozzy asked impatiently.   
  
He knocked several more times and waited again.   
  
"Alright Drix, I'm coming in!", he sighed as he opened drix's office door.   
  
Ozzy stopped when he noticed Drix sleeping in a chair much to small for him. He crept up to   
Drix and looked at his desk for just a moment and realized Drix had been up all night filing   
reports. A smirk spread across Ozzy's face as he got an idea.  
  
"Well, I'd hate to wake him up", Ozzy mused before taking in a deep breath.  
  
"DRIX!", Ozzy shouted.  
  
Drix woke up and fell out of his chair, knocking his desk into a wall and spilling papers   
onto the floor.  
  
Drix, lying flat on the floor, rolled over   
and tried to get back up. When he finally did get back up, Drix looked down at Ozzy.  
  
"Oh. Hello, Jones", Drix said slightly dazed.   
  
"Come on, we got work to do", Ozzy smiled and turned to the door.  
  
"What about the office?", Drix asked.  
  
"Don't worry, the janitor will take care of it", Ozzy replied.  
  
Ozzy and Drix stepped out of the office and headed for the door of the police station. As they   
did a red-blood cell wearing a green jumpsuit walked into Drix's office.  
  
"So what is the mission", Drix asked as they left the station.  
  
"Nothing big. We got word that there's some germs up to no good down in the left lung.", Ozzy   
replied.  
  
"Oh.", Drix replied, somewhat disappointed. "Oh well, you can't win 'em all."  
  
"What? Ah, nevermind.", Ozzy sighed.  
  
------------------  
  
(The spine, 'Spinal Tap' Condominiums: 10:00)  
  
A red convertible pulled into the parking lot. Kimmie and Thrax got out, locked the doors   
and put the roof up. Kimmie leaned against the car relaxing.  
  
"Welcome to my home.", Kimmie smirked, pointing to the building. "Can you believe it? I've   
only been here three hours and already I've got a cute little convertible, a huge condo, I'm the   
leader of the most elite gang in Frank. Not to mention, I'm 5 hours ahead of schedule. That means  
I get to relax.", she said.  
  
"Ahead of schedule for what?", Thrax asked.  
  
"Huh?" She had her arms crossed under her head, relaxing. "Oh, yeah. I'm gonna take this body   
down in another, oh, 17 hours.", she replied casually.  
  
"What?! You're gonna try and take him down in under 24 hours? That's impossible.", Thrax said.  
  
Hmm? No, it's not. I've done it hundreds of times before. It's easy.", she replied. "Now if you   
don't mind, I'm going home to take a shower. You're welcome to come with me if you want."  
  
Kimmie turned, walking towards the building. Thrax followed behind. When the entered her   
livingroom, she turned around to look at him.  
  
"Alright, you stay here. I'm gonna go take my shower now. I won't be long, ok?", she said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be here when you get out, baby. Don't worry.", Thrax replied.  
  
"Whatever.", she said as she headed for the bathroom. 


	4. Investigating The Problem

(The East Left Lung: 11:00 am)  
  
Ozzy and Drix pulled up outside an apartment building and got out.  
  
"Okay, this is the place. According to the report the person living in 203 saw, on several   
occasions, a group of germs around here. I'm guessin' we go up and talk with him.", Ozzy   
said to Drix.  
  
"Sounds good to me.", Drix replied as they walked into the building.  
  
------------------  
  
Thrax sat on Kimmie's couch waiting for to finish her shower. He decided to do a little 'exploring'   
for awhile. He got up and walked into the kitchen to 'explore' the refrigerator. Suddenly, he heard   
a sound, like deep beastly growling, coming from the basement. Thrax walked to the door, his   
curiousity getting the better of him. He slowly opened the door and walked down the stairs.   
What he saw at the bottom nearly made jump through the ceiling. Meanwhile, Kimmie had   
finished her shower and walked into the living room.  
  
"Thrax? Where the hell did he go? I told him to stay here.", she sighed. "Great. Now I've gotta   
go find him."  
  
Kimmie began her search, soaking wet and with nothing but a towel on. She walked into the   
kitchen and noticed the basement door was ajar. She walked down the stairs and had to cover   
her mouth to keep from laughing. Thrax was pressed up against the wall with a terrified   
expression on his face.  
  
"I see you've met Charlie.", she laughed.  
  
"What is that thing?", Thrax asked.  
  
"He's my pet, and he's not a thing. He's just a rabies virus.", she replied.  
  
"A rabies virus?", Thrax asked.  
  
"Yeah, I found him lying dorment in my last kill. Had a little fun with him, so I decided to keep   
him. He's really nice once ya get to know 'im.", she replied as she walked over to the cage and  
patted him on the head. The growling turned into a soft cat-like purr as he curled up on the   
floor of the cage.  
  
"Now, come on. I need to get dressed. I can't stay like this.", she said.  
  
"I wouldn't mind.", Thrax chuckled.  
  
Kimmie ignored his last comment and walked back upstairs, pushing past Thrax. He watched   
her walk up the stairs and slowly followed. They walked back into the living room and Kimmie   
turned back to Thrax.  
  
"Now, stay here while I get dressed. And I mean 'Stay Here'.", Kimmie said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be here when you come out, baby. I won't be wanderin' off.", Thrax muttered.  
  
"Good.", she said and walked into her bedroom, locking the door. She sat down on her bed and   
laid back, sighing softly. She had been around hundreds of other guys and had never had a problem  
before. But now, it seemed she was falling for Thrax. Even though she had just met him, she felt as   
though she had known him her whole life, or something along those lines. She shook her head to   
clear her mind and got up to get dressed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a long, silky   
black skirt and grey short-sleeved top, putting them on. She walked back to her bed again and slipped   
on her black sandals. Walking to the door she grabbed a long black trenchcoat off the back of a chair,   
slipping it on, and pair of black sunglasses that she stuffed into her pocket. When she came out, she   
saw Thrax lounging on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table.  
  
"Alright, if you could get your feet off my coffee table, then we can go.", she said.  
  
"Alright, baby.", Thrax replied.   
  
------------------  
  
(The East Left Lung, Apartment 203: 11:15)  
  
"Alright, alright, alright. Let me get this straight.You saw three germs come out of that   
warehouse across the street..", Ozzy began.  
  
"Ye--yes.", the person replied.  
  
"Okay, and this morning you saw five of them, carrying crates into the warehouse..", Ozzy   
continued.  
  
"Yes, sir." he replied.  
  
"Okay. Come on, Drix. We've got work to do.". he said to Drix.  
  
"But, Jones, don't we have to put this in the report?", Drix asked.  
  
"Forget it. We've got more important things to do. We're gonna check out that warehouse.",   
Ozzy said.  
  
"Oh.", Drix replied.  
  
"Hey, where are you going? Aren't you going to do anything about it?.", the man asked.  
  
"Of course. Now let us do our job.", Ozzy said as   
they walked out the door. 


	5. The Warehouse

(Fifth and Main, abandoned warehouse: 11:25 am)  
  
A germ peeked his head out the door to see if their 'customer' had arrived yet. Instead he saw   
Ozzy and Drix walking up to the building. They were talking to each other, so they didn't notice   
the germ. He quickly pulled his head back inside. "Hide the goods. It's a cop!", he said in a loud   
whisper. The germs scurried about, throwing tarps over crates and pushing them out of sight.   
When they heard the door open, every one of them jumped behind things and hid.  
  
Ozzy and Drix walked up to the door of the warehouse. Ozzy opened the door as they both   
stepped in. Drix having to squeeze in a little.  
  
"Come on. let's hide before they spot us.", whispered one of the germs.  
  
"See? This place is as clean as my office.", Ozzy smirked.  
  
"Then it must very dirty then, right?", Drix chuckled.  
  
"Yo, what's that supposed to mean?", he glared at Drix.  
  
Drix just smirked.  
  
"Hmph. Seems just fine to me.". Ozzy said leaning on the side of a crate  
  
"You never know, Jones.", Drix replied.  
  
Meanwhile, a germ sat behind the crate breathing quietly . He peeked over the crate and saw   
Ozzy leaning against it. The germ decided to find a better place to hide. He slowly crept out   
from behind the crate, watching the two cops. Since he wasn't watching where he was going,   
he accidentally kicked a bottle across the room. Hearing the noise, Ozzy quickly pulled out his   
gun pointing it at the source of the noise. The germ quickly dove behind another crate and fired   
two shots at them. They quickly ran behind a table, as Ozzy kicked it over onto its side.  
They both ducked down behind the it.  
  
"Although, I could be wrong.", Ozzy chuckled nervously.  
  
Drix just stared at him.  
  
"What's da matter 'cherry', too hot for ya?", whooped one of the germs who had come out of   
hiding. The others, knowing their cover was blown , did the same, firing off several shots.  
  
"I'll show them what a 'cherry' can do.", Drix muttered as he pulled out a blue tablet, put it in his   
arm cannon and cocked it.  
  
Ozzy ducked his head down as a few shots flew overhead. He stood back up again and fired   
several shots at a germ kneeled down on a walkway. Unsuccessful, he fired at the the support   
beam. The beam snapped and brought down the part of the walkway. Ozzy ducked down again   
as Drix stood up and fired at a germ on a higher walkway. The germ tried to run, but was hit   
and froze in mid-run.  
  
"How's that for a 'cherry'!", Drix shouted.  
  
Nice shootin', Drix.", Ozzy laughed.  
  
"Thanks, Jones.", Drix smiled.  
  
Ozzy and Drix ducked down as two more germs began firing on the table. Ozzy stood up again   
and fired several shots at one of the germs, hitting him. The germ fell over the railing and onto   
the ground.  
  
"Got 'im.", he smiled proudly. "Hey Drix, cover me. I'm gonna make a run for the car and call   
for back-up.", Ozzy whispered as Drix nodded.  
  
Drix fired several more times, as Ozzy crept towards the door. One of the germs noticed him   
and fired. Ozzy quickly jumped out of the way, rolled across the ground, fired at the germ. He   
quickly got back up and ran towards the door. He opened it and ran for the car. Meanwhile,   
a germ, trying to escape on the roof, saw him. The germ fired once, but missed. Ozzy, startled,  
jumped into the car and fired at the germ on the building. He calmed down when he saw the   
germ fall off and land hard on the ground. Ozzy turned and reached for the radio.  
  
"Osmosis Jones to dispatch, we have multiple germs in an abandoned warehouse on Fifth and   
Main. Shots have been fired, I repeat, shots have been fired. Requesting back-up. Ozzy out.", he said   
into the microphone.  
  
"This is dispatch, back-up is on their way. Over.", the dispatcher said over the radio.  
  
-------------------  
  
(Fifth and Main, abandoned warehouse: 11:56 am)  
  
A little red convertible pulled up behind the warehouse. Kimmie and Thrax got out and headed   
around the front of the building.  
  
"Why are we here?", Thrax asked.  
  
"To pick up something.", Kimmie replied.  
  
When they reached the front of the warehouse, they saw cops everywhere, even a S.P.I.T   
team. They were arresting seven germs, three of them were already sitting in the back of a   
cruiser, another two were being carried off to an awaiting ambulance, and the last two were  
still being cuffed and led to another cruiser. Thrax watched the scene while Kimmie cursed to   
herself about losing the supplies and how it would put her back at least three hours. Thrax   
noticed a familiar looking immunity cell standing with a cold pill. Suddenly he realized who they   
were. It was that annoying cop, Osmosis Jones, and his cold pill partner, Drix. Thrax growled   
softly when he remembered how they had ruined his plans and left him to die in that beaker of  
alcohol. He growled loudly as he ran out at them. Suddenly, he was pulled back to the side of the  
warehouse. Kimmie had grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doin'?!", she yelled at him. "Do you want to get caught?"  
  
"Stay out of it. This is personal, baby.", Thrax growled.  
  
"It won't be personal if you get us both caught.", she replied. "Now, stay down."  
  
Thrax growled, but stayed down. He watched Ozzy and Drix get into their car as the other   
cruisers left.  
  
"Don't celebrate too soon, Jones. You're about to find out how dangerous a virus really is.",   
Thrax growled to himself.  
  
He turned around to see that Kimmie was gone. He looked around and saw her sneaking   
around the back of the warehouse. He quickly caught up to her.  
  
"Where are you going?", Thrax asked.  
  
"To get my supplies. I'm gonna get 'em one way or another. Hopefully they're still there." She   
replied.  
  
Kimmie and Thrax snuck through the back door of the warehouse. Kimmie looked around for   
the crates while Thrax just leaned against a wall, casually examining his claws. Kimmie finally   
found a crate covered with a tarp that the cops had missed. She ripped the tarp off and pryed   
the top open. Inside was everything she needed; weapons, DNA bombs, even a couple of pollen  
pods. "Perfect. this should be just enough to get the job done.", she said to herself. "Come on,   
we're leaving.", she shouted to Thrax.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming.", Thrax muttered. 


End file.
